


跨物种爱情起源

by Ye_Ming



Series: 跨物种爱情起源 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Ming/pseuds/Ye_Ming
Summary: 论臭美的孔雀alpha澈如何攻略白狐狸omega特与咖啡甜蜜慢分化垂耳兔赫如何粘着草莓牛奶alpha云的爱情故事注 沙雕且沙雕注 虽然涉及动物化，但并不是真实情况注 abo，番外大概生子本章澈特车
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 跨物种爱情起源 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618489
Kudos: 7





	跨物种爱情起源

**Author's Note:**

> 论臭美的孔雀alpha澈如何攻略白狐狸omega特
> 
> 与
> 
> 咖啡甜蜜慢分化垂耳兔赫如何粘着草莓牛奶alpha云的爱情故事
> 
> 注 沙雕且沙雕
> 
> 注 虽然涉及动物化，但并不是真实情况
> 
> 注 abo，番外大概生子
> 
> 本章澈特车

“出来吃饭了，赫宰啊!”

“哥!我不饿，你吃吧!”

“呀!第几天了!你怎么天天不吃饭”

这是森林最北边的一个房子近几天出现的对话，在差不多的时间，一样的地点，同样的两个声音说着没有什么变化的内容。这是朴正洙的家，这是朴正洙除了被追求后的第二个烦恼。自己家弟弟不吃饭怎么办？

在厨房正端菜的朴正洙终于忍不住咣的一放盘子，怒气冲冲的走到李赫宰的卧室推开门。正打算开口训斥，朴正洙却突然定住了，他见着自己的弟弟坐在床上，正咧着嘴笑不知道在想着什么，有些担忧的朴正洙走了过去，坐在了李赫宰床边。感受到床的一沉，李赫宰才从没来由的走神中醒过来。

“哥？”李赫宰看着表情严肃的朴正洙小心的喊了声。

“赫宰啊，怎么最近一直不吃饭呢，是有什么心事吗？”朴正洙还是那么温柔，担忧着自己的弟弟。

“没没没，我就是不想吃，哥我最近减肥。”李赫宰又露出了一贯的笑容，试图消除朴正洙的担忧。

“…赫宰啊，你是个兔子。”朴正洙沉默良久后憋出了一句话。

“我知道啊，垂耳兔嘛。”李赫宰一脸茫然的回答道。

“那你还减肥，减肥，你出去看看哪家兔子跟你一样，毛盖着你看的挺圆，别人一抱一摸全是骨头，有点兔子样嘛你!”

“哎呀，哥我知道了!再说了谁来抱我啊，真的是!切，哥好歹是个狐狸，除了尾巴毛茸茸身上有毛盖着别人一抱也是一堆骨头!”

“你还会讨价还价了!一天到晚仗着没分化出门皮，你看看你，迟早有一天让人叼走了还笑嘻嘻的给人跟人撒娇讨吃的。”

远方的金钟云“啊啾，啊…要感冒了吗”

“啊啊啊，我知道了!给你快出去吃你的饭吧。”李赫宰无奈的哄着哥哥，让他出了卧室。

终于获得清净以及私人空间的李赫宰从床上迅速爬起来到了窗口，打开窗户后挥了挥手很快就有一只鸟落在了窗口。李赫宰从身上找了半天拿出来了一个小项链，他仔细的团了一下，给小鸟嘴里让他叼着，然后轻轻摸了摸小鸟的头“帮我送给西边的那只波斯猫，就是那个特别嘚瑟的孔雀的邻居，你的食物我会给你放在窗口的，送完就来这里拿吧，谢谢啦。”李赫宰轻声对小鸟说着，看着鸟飞走后笑了笑。

小鸟飞的很快，没多久就到了，它用喙敲着玻璃，很快就引起了房间里男人的注意。它看到金钟云从沙发上站起来然后走到窗边打开了窗户，金钟云很高，小鸟要抬头看他

“嗯？”小鸟还没行动，一抬头就看见金钟云似乎蔑视的眼神，阴沉的脸把小鸟吓的丢下嘴里的项链就跑了。“妈妈妈妈!呀!我发誓不是我不正式，这只猫要吃人QAQ!!!哎呦妈呀…”小鸟只顾着飞，结果没飞多远就撞树干上了。

“谁家蠢鸟…”金钟云其实只是懒得低头，毕竟眼神一瞟就能看到小鸟，谁知道他只是嗯了一声鸟就跑了，他本人还处于懵的状态。

金钟云伸手拿起了窗边的项链，一看上面的兔子挂饰他就知道是李赫宰送的，“怪不得那么蠢。”金钟云拿起项链，轻笑了一下关上窗户，心情还算不错的转头回了客厅。

此时隔壁屋的金孔雀就不是很好了，他身体不知道为什么总是有些不舒服，但还不算太差，有些晕，但是为了让朴正洙看到自己都一片真心，他今天依旧要去找朴正洙。

李赫宰自己出门玩了，朴正洙此时正一个人在家里，辛苦的把家里都打扫了一遍，朴正洙正打算休息一下，结果刚走到沙发边坐下就听见了敲门声，然后便是熟悉的声音响起，正在叫着他的名字。

朴正洙认命的起身去开门，今天是招摇的大花孔雀，朴正洙不留痕迹的扫了眼金希澈的打扮心里想着。经过半个月的追求，金希澈已经成功的可以在朴正洙家坐下得到一杯饮品了。但是往常金希澈哪怕在屋里都会跟着朴正洙，今天只是老老实实的在沙发上坐着。他实在是不舒服，但是又不想在朴正洙面前表现出来，只能端正的坐着，试图让自己平静一下。

因为李赫宰还没分化，所以朴正洙的家里只有西柚的清香，以前金希澈应该是很沉浸在这种清香中的，但今天却只感到一片冒火。

朴正洙端来饮品时就看见金希澈闭紧眼睛端正的坐在沙发上，额头上已经聚起了汗珠。“希澈？还好吗？”朴正洙放下饮品，坐在了金希澈不远的位置，他伸手去摸金希澈的额头，触手只感到一片冰凉。金希澈正努力平静着，就听见了朴正洙的声音，他坐在了离自己不远的位置，他想着，然后就是西柚的香气和轻柔的触碰。

金希澈猛的睁开眼盯着朴正洙，他可能自己都不知道此时他的眼睛有多红，但是朴正洙却感受到了些许端倪，虽然不想这种事情发生，但朴正洙还是艰难的问着金希澈“希澈啊，你…是不是发情期来了。”

金希澈又哪里知道呢，alpha的发情期不固定，他平时也不在意，距离上一次发情期已经很久了，没有让他心动的人他也挑不起兴趣，大概是这次遇见朴正洙心急的去追吧，每天绞尽脑汁去想如何追朴正洙，每次跟着只得到不冷不热的回应，金希澈最近也有些恼火，但还是耐着性子，大概是被刺激到了一定程度吧，没想到直接就引出了发情期。

‘要不就趁着这次直接强上了。’金希澈盯着朴正洙雪白的脖颈自暴自弃的想着。火气逐渐上升，朴正洙已经感觉到烧酒味在弥漫，他本就不善喝酒，逐渐浓烈的烧酒勾得他发昏，再加上这是来着alpha的信息素，朴正洙一个omega哪里承受的住，于是他也开始发热了，趁着还有一点理智，朴正洙着急的站起来去找药，结果还没走就被金希澈捉住手腕拉住了。“正洙啊…跟我在一起好不好。”金希澈红着眼睛问着朴正洙，而此时的朴正洙也被勾的发热，一瞬间的不理智冲头，他猛的甩开了金希澈的手，几乎是颤抖的声音对金希澈喊着“你疯了。”

就这么一来二去，烧酒味直接充斥了整个房间，西柚味也被勾的随之弥漫。金希澈从小以来那次不是被别人追着哄着，第一次用心的追着朴正洙，结果就被冷脸对待，一向不低头的孔雀此时也难忍怒火，一下就进入了alpha发情期的狂暴状态，丧失理智的金希澈也忘记了自己的初心是打动朴正洙，他此时只想给朴正洙一些惩罚，他想告诉朴正洙他会属于自己，不允许抵抗。

金希澈力量很大，朴正洙也软了身子，红着脸喘着粗气，可是手却仍然推着金希澈不停抗拒着。金希澈冷哼了一声，抓紧朴正洙的手腕就往卧室里拽，然后直接甩到了床上，一阵眩晕，朴正洙黑了眼的瞬间感受到自己落入了柔软的床中，还没再反应，睁眼就看到了金希澈俯压了上来。一直用药抑制发情期的omega被alpha的信息素冲垮了防线，一瞬间信息素也如瀑布般喷涌而出。

朴正洙嘴里依旧喊着不要，此时却只能软着身子红了眼眶。金希澈以前是个暴脾气，沉淀了多年才沉稳下来，如今也失去理智一并放出，他狠狠的掐着朴正洙的下巴，凑到了他的耳边“朴正洙，从在森林里立足以来谁不是避让我，有那个人敢对我说不，你是第一个，你是第一个，很快也是最后一个，我要让你浑身都是我的记号，充斥着我的信息素，只能是我一个人的。”他咬着牙挤出了这些话，然后狠狠的撕开了朴正洙的衣服，看着朴正洙的泪水和颤抖的身子，金希澈只感到了满足，似乎在占有领地，金希澈用唯独温柔的吻印在了朴正洙流泪的眼睛上“朴正洙，我拿你如何是好”可能是咸咸的泪水让金希澈心疼了，这是金希澈在狂暴前最后的温柔。  
朴正洙双手顶在金希澈胸前，却再也提不动一丝力气，在尚存的理智中，他感受着金希澈的手从皮肤上划过，只能无力的喊着不要，他感觉自己处于一片绝境之中，却又不由的靠近金希澈这片未知的领域，那就这样吧，朴正洙想着，他本来就对金希澈同别人不一样。

感受着朴正洙逐渐向上挪移最后搂住肩膀的手，金希澈得逞般的笑了。

他褪去的朴正洙的裤子，身上仅仅留着被撕开的白衬衣，狠狠的吻住了朴正洙的唇，在舌头伸进去的同时手也不闲着褪去了自己的衣服，在终于知道换气后，金希澈盯着朴正洙的脸，一伸手卧室的窗帘就合上了，门砰的一声被关住。金希澈的手顺着朴正洙的脖颈摸到了腰肢，滑嫩的肌肤在手下还颤抖着。金希澈侧头舔舐着朴正洙的脖子，轻轻点了点后面的腺体处，似乎提醒着朴正洙这里即将会注入他的信息素。

不停的亲吻着，朴正洙的脖子胸口上出现着红紫的印记，腰的两边也被用力握出了痕迹。金希澈的手顺着下滑，移到了朴正洙的后穴，那里已经分泌出粘液，正在不停的收缩着，前面的欲望也高高的挺立着，前端不停的冒着液体。

金希澈的手指戳着后穴，感受着收缩，里面湿润又温暖，正在不停的勾引他“妖精”金希澈低声狠狠的说了一句，将自己都欲望顶住了后穴。从未体验过的朴正洙还是怕了，感受着金希澈的欲望顶在那里，他的泪水又止不住的流出来，他想逃跑，可是后面不受控的收缩，一阵阵空虚袭来，他的身子慢慢向床头移动着。“别，希澈…不要…呃啊…”朴正洙低声求着，然后便是撕裂般的疼痛，哪怕分泌再多粘液，初次的朴正洙还是很紧，金希澈似乎是得到糖果的孩子，很高兴，虽然没在朴正洙身上闻到过其他信息素，但是自己亲身去验证还是让他欢喜。

“正洙啊，我是你第一个男人，也是唯一一个。”金希澈说着，开始抽动自己的欲望，那里随着他的动作蠕动着，让金希澈十分舒服，松开又挽留，是朴正洙先勾引的，他想着，狠狠的抽动。

朴正洙的双手无助的扒住金希澈的后背，他试图咬住嘴唇让自己闭嘴，淫乱的声音充斥着房间已经够让他羞耻，此时从自己口中出现的呻吟让他无地自容。可是金希澈狠厉的定弄让他根本合不上嘴，只能放任自己的声音。

“正洙，…呃…多喊几句，你好甜啊”金希澈喜欢朴正洙的呻吟声，他引导着朴正洙再多喊几声，朴正洙只是摇摇头。他猛的一顶，顶在了朴正洙的敏感点上“呃啊，呜，嗯，不要了”朴正洙低泣着叫出来。

烧酒味和西柚味融合着，却也别样的美味。金希澈越来越狠，猛的一顶，他感受到了深处开了缝隙的生殖腔。他微微一笑，向着那里狠狠进攻，朴正洙也知道了他的意图了，他慌了，朴正洙哭泣的喊着，无助的仰头，手用力推着金希澈的肩膀，也不见他动丝毫。似乎是被推火了，金希澈猛的一冲让朴正洙失了力气，然后将他的身子翻了过去，露出了后背。

没了手的阻止，金希澈进入就更方便了，此时的朴正洙除了哭泣呻吟什么也做不了，他感受着金希澈的侵入，努力的扣开生殖腔，痛感逐渐上升，他在射出后瘫软的瞬间，痛感也达到了顶峰，他颤抖着，声音也无法发出，进入，猛烈的抽插，逐渐变大，要成结了，他想着，然后被金希澈搂在怀里，他颤抖的身体被金希澈抱紧安抚着，还未感受到温暖，金希澈又咬住了他的腺体。

成结很漫长，朴正洙已经没了力气，他被金希澈搂在怀里闭着眼睛，脸上满是泪痕，眼睛也肿了，没有任何声音，朴正洙感受着体内的变化，金希澈的精液被锁在了生殖腔里，成结慢慢消退了，朴正洙也陷入了昏睡。

金希澈也恢复了理智，他着急的退了出来，精液只被带出了一点，剩下的都被锁在生殖腔里，朴正洙的腺体处是深深的牙印，此时慢慢散出西柚烧酒的味道。金希澈把他轻轻翻过来，如同破碎的娃娃，朴正洙满身的痕迹，还有白浊，脸上也是泪水，此时昏睡着，眼睫毛轻轻动了一下。

金希澈心情复杂，恢复理智的他有些庆幸自己完全标记了朴正洙，这样他就完全拥有他了，但是他依旧担心，担心朴正洙会生气，会依旧拒绝，他有些愧疚。

金希澈轻轻叹气，抱起朴正洙去了浴室，给朴正洙放水后，他轻轻把朴正洙放在浴缸里，然后转身去卧室收拾房间，雪白的床单上凌乱不堪，他也是有洁癖的人，此时通通换下又铺上了新的，然后才去浴室给朴正洙清洗。

金希澈轻柔的替朴正洙擦拭了脸颊，将泪痕擦净，红肿的眼睛也更明显了，身上的痕迹似乎在揭示他刚刚的暴行，擦到腹部时，金希澈微微一顿，不做措施，朴正洙受孕是没的跑了，但金希澈有点私心，就假装不知道的略过了，他把朴正洙擦干后抱回了卧室，轻轻的盖上了被子。

看着安静的朴正洙，金希澈突然想做缩头乌龟了，他替朴正洙整理好房间，想起来还有李赫宰，如果回来的话看到这情况怕是会跟自己拼命，而且…正洙一醒来大概不想见自己吧，金希澈就这么劝着自己，然后慌张的跑回了家。


End file.
